Come Out And Play
by TheMightyMidget
Summary: Sam and Dean plan a little picnic for Castiel and bring the Angel out to play with them x I will add more to this soon but for now please enjoy x This is a little story written for Bianca2608, who shares my love for Wincestial. Hope this is what you wanted, sweetie! And please prompt me again if there is anything you want x
1. Pleasures Of The Flesh

The Winchesters have always been closer than Brothers should be, but that's what happens when you grow up living on the road and isolated from the rest of the world. Dean knew from a very early age that no matter how hard he tried he would never fit in with the 'civilians' as Dad called them, and when Sam tried he always felt like he was on the outside looking in, even though he pretended that everything was fine. So, as you can imagine, the Brothers spent an awful lot of time together, sharing everything they did and thought with themselves and no one else…and when teenage curiosity gave way to playful touching and kissing, well what was the harm…

Their Father only ever walked in on them once, and pretended from then on that he knew nothing about it. He never spoke of it, but every once in a while Dean could see him stare across at them as they played with a strange expression like he was seeing something he couldn't make sense of and didn't know how to handle it.

Castiel never knew about the Brothers special bond until he started living on Earth with them full time, and it became impossible to avoid the way they touched and kissed and embraced one Another, much to the Angels distress. He didn't care that they were Brothers, or that they were both Male, because he knew love took its form in a thousand different ways and so long as the bond was strong and loving, then there was no sin in it. What bothered Castiel was how much he wanted that for himself, and just how hurtful it was to see the boys sharing something with each other that he wanted desperately but could never have. He didn't even know which he wanted more, Sam who had fast become a very close friend - they shared so many interests like a love for books and proper food - or Dean with whom he shared such a profound bond and who just understood him on a very deep and personal level. All he knew for sure was he wanted them, and now that he knew it was never going to happen, it hurt him to his core.

The Brothers were not blind, in fact they had very keen senses and it did not escape their notice how sad and upset the Angel had been since he came to live with them. At first they had assumed that he was simply missing his Family and they had strived to include him more in their lives, making room where they could for him to feel welcome…but it seemed to them that the more they tried to bring him close the more he pulled away. One night Dean had walked by Cas' room on the way to his own and heard the Angel crying in prayer, asking God for the pain to stop and for the taunts to end. Dean had considered barging in and demanding to know what it was that was hurting his friend so, but he knew that would only make Cas clam up more so he told Sam all about it and that's when the younger Hunter realised what was bothering Cas. It suddenly made sense to him, the hurt look when Dean hugged Sam, the disappearing suddenly when they shared a kiss and the hurried footsteps past their door when they shared a bed at night…Sam had always assumed that Cas was just a little embarrassed by these things but now he was sure it was something else entirely. Castiel wasn't embarrassed by them, he was hurt by them because he wanted this himself.

'Well that's easily fixed', Sam thought to himself with a smile at his oblivious older Brother.

Castiel got the prayer from Sam around midday and he quickly winged his way to the Brothers location, landing in the middle of a flowering field with the sun shining bright and a gentle breeze making the grass sway around him. He saw before him one of the two Brothers he had come to love so intensely sitting on a red checked blanket with a picnic basket off to one side. Sam smiled at him and held out a hand…

"Sit here with me Cas…I wanna talk to you a minute…" Sam said and Castiel was instantly nervous, this setting seemed very intimate and he tried hard not to allow himself to be like that with either Brother for fear of ruining what they had. He would never forgive himself if they argued because of something he had done.

"Where is Dean, Sam…" Castiel asked nervously and for some reason this made Sam smile even more.

"He'll be here soon, I promise. But right now you and I have to talk…sit." Sam explained and Castiel finally relented, sitting down beside the taller man and looking around at the obvious date Sam had planned for his Brother.

"This is very thoughtful of you Sam, Dean will enjoy this. Its been a very hard week for him, he is lucky to have you looking out for him." Cas said in a clipped voice, pushing past his own pain to compliment the man on his good deed.

"Oh this isn't for Dean, its for you…" Sam said with a grin as Cas' head whipped up to look at him in shock, but underneath the wide eyed panic Sam could see there was a tiny glimmer of hope in the Angel's eyes.

"Sam! This isn't right…Where is Dean…" Cas asked as he started to back away from Sam frantically, wanting to run away before he cried in front of the Hunter. But just as he was about to stand, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a solid body pushed up against his back halting him in place. There was a set of lips pressed up under his ear and a voice was whispering to him.

"Easy there, Angel…I'm right here, relax. You didn't think Sam was making you a picnic without me in it, did you?" Dean nipped softly at Castiel's skin and began kissing over his neck, wrapping his arms around the Angels middle and holding him close. He noticed that the man was still shaking a little and he nodded to Sam to explain to him. The larger man crawled up in front of Cas and began stroking over his face, shushing him gently.

"You think we didn't notice how you looked at us, Cas? That ever since you came here you wanted us for yourself…" Sam asked and Cas started shaking his head and whimpering softly, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry…I tried to ignore it. I didn't wanna interfere, I didn't wanna make you fight, but I just love you so much…" Cas mumbled softly through his tears and Sam leant forward to kiss the tears away while been held him closer and stroked down his side to calm him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Angel!" Dean spoke to him gently, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder so he could look over at the man. "We wanted to tell you a secret…something you really should know." Cas looked around at Dean with red eyes and the Hunter smiled at him, leaning in to press his lips to Cas' trembling ones as Sam leant over to whisper in his ear.

"We love you to…" Sam whispered and Cas gasped in shock but it didn't last as Dean took advantage of the gasp and deepened the kiss, making the Angel moan loudly as he licked his way inside and dominated the kiss completely, pulling Cas around to him and dragging him into his lap. The pliant Angel went willingly and whimpered happily when Sam followed immediately at his back, pressing tightly up against him and jutting a fairly obvious bulge up against his ass. Poor Cas was completely dizzy with the suddenness of the situation, and he simply floated in this Heaven while the two men kissed his skin and pulled at his clothing to find more, quickly undressing him between them. When he was finally naked, Dean pulled back with a smirk and gestured to Sam who quickly backed up and brought Cas back with him, laying the Angel down before Dean and pulling his arms up above his head. The younger man took a turn with Cas' mouth to distract him while Dean snuck off to bring the basket of goodies over, pulling a can of whipped cream out with a giggle that brought Castiel's attention back to him. The Angel tilted his head in confusion, but Dean just smirked and crawled up his body to place the tip of the nozzle at Cas lips.

"Open up, Baby…" Dean asked and Castiel parted his lips a little before taking the tip right into his mouth, shocking both boys a little with the sly grin that came over his face and sucking gently on the end with a little whine. Dean shared a look with Sammy and grinned at his Brother, unable to believe their luck as he filled the Angels mouth with whipped cream and revelled in the moans from the man below them. This little minx had been holding out on them, Dean thought as he watched the Angel swallow down the cream and lick his lips with a little moan. Cas opened his mouth again and whined softly until Dean filled his mouth again then he reached up and pulled Sam down into a kiss, letting the Hunter lick every drop of the cream out of his mouth. Dean watched with lustful eyes as his Brother plundered the Angels mouth, moaning as Cas let him take what he wanted. The elder Hunter took advantage of the Angels distraction to squirt a line of cream running from his chest, along his stomach and past his gorgeous hipbones down to the base of his leaking cock and Sam pulled back suddenly making Castiel whine at the loss of Sam's lips on his own. Sam eyed the long line of cream along the Angels body and shared a quick look with his Brother, before reaching into the basket beside them and pulling out a bottle of chocolate sauce. He smirked as he squirted the sweet liquid into his hand and reached down to coat his own length generously, handing the bottle to Dean so he could cover Cas'. The blissed out Angel moaned loudly and bucked upwards sharply as Deans hand gripped his cock firmly and began to rub him up and down, covering him in the sticky substance - a special treat for Sam at the end of the trail of cream. Sam leant down over Cas once more, giving him an soft peck on the lips before knelling over Cas - his knees on either side of Cas head - and leaning over to lick slowly downwards along the creamy trail, making the Angel shudder and moan as he lapped up every single trace from his skin. Cas had an amazing view as Sam moved further downwards and just as he reached the base of Cas' cock, the Angel realised why Sam had covered his own cock in the same sauce as his own. Rock hard and dripping with sauce and pre cum directly above his lips, were nine glorious inches of Sam Winchester and the Angel couldn't resist flicking his tongue out to lap at the head. Sam moaned and shivered as the Angel licked and mouthed at the head of his cock like it was his favourite lolly pop, teasing the Hunter by sucking on the tip and dragging his teeth gently over the skin, just enough to put him on edge before pulling off again with a giggle. The Hunter growled softly at the teasing little bitch and thrust his hips down, forcing the tip into Cas' mouth again and making the man whimper softly. Cas reached up and placed a hand on Sam's hip, rubbing over the skin lightly and the pulling him down as if to urge him deeper, wanting him to take his mouth properly. The Hunter looked towards his Brother who was lounging back on the blanket and watching the two with lust filled eyes and his hand wrapped around his cock, clearly enjoying the show they were putting on for him.

"Think he wants you to fuck his pretty mouth, Sammy…" Dean said through his own moans, and the Angel in question choose that moment to suck Sam down as deep as he could and whine softly, making it clear what he wanted Sam to do. The younger Hunter moaned loudly as Cas set to work sucking him furiously and running his tongue around the thick shaft, moaning and whining as he tried to force the man deeper into his throat. Sam couldn't believe how greedy the little Angel was and he huffed a little laugh at the thought…

"Boy, you are really hungry for it, ain't you Angel? Who knew you'd be such a good little cocksucker…" Sam moaned softly as Cas whined and finally the Hunter took pity on the desperate Angel, stilling him with a hand on his hip before slowly thrusting downwards and feeding inch by inch of his cock into Cas hungry mouth until he was buried deep in the mans fluttering and spasming throat. Sam was panting by the time he finished and barely holding on when his Brother suddenly appeared in front of him with a mischievous look in his eye that didn't bode well for Sam.

"How is he little Brother?" Dean asked, leaning in to nip and lick at Sammy's lips. "Feel good having his lips wrapped around you? The Hunter gave Cas ass a light smack and the Angel moaned allowed around Sam's cock, making the larger man gasp and moan as the vibration travelled up his cock. Dean smirked at poor Sammy and peered down at Cas who looked freakin' amazing with his mouth stuffed full and stretched wide around Sam…then Dean got an idea. He took a moment to nip cheekily at Sam's lips before diving down and taking Cas' cock down to the root in one instant, making the Angel scream loudly around Sam and buck upwards sharply, spilling instantly down Deans throat with the shock of it all. His whole body was twitching and jerking as he kept on sucking with a force that made Sam's eyes roll in his head and finally the Hunter couldn't take anymore, driving down into the Angels throat and pumping him full of cum.

Dean had to react quickly, grabbing a hold of Sam before his fucked out little Brother landed on Castiel in a dead faint. Dean chuckled as he pulled Sam off to the side and lay him down beside Castiel who was lying on his back still with a blissful look on his face and Sammy's cum staining his lips. Dean couldn't resist leaning over his Angel and stealing a kiss, moaning at the taste of his Brother on the soft little lips of an Angel of the Lord…Sin never tasted so good.

"Thank you…" Castiel sighed against Dean as the Hunter pulled away with a smile, running a hand through Cas' hair.

"Don't thank me yet, Angel…We are nowhere near done with your ass." Dean smiled down at the man in his arms and sighed happily.

This was how life was meant to be…

TBC


	2. His First Time

While Sam lay beside Castiel and stroked his chest to calm the mans shaking, Dean snagged the bottle of bubbly that was sitting in the ice bucket at his side and took a drink, moaning and licking his lips at the taste. He watched the Angel watching him and held the bottle out to Sammy, crawling over to Cas while Sam backed away and drank deeply from the bottle. Dean leaned down over Cas again and claimed his mouth, running his fingers through Cas' hair as the Angel moaned into the kiss, tasting the sweet drink on his lips and tongue. Dean pulled Cas up into a sitting position and Sam slotted himself up against the Angels back, sliding his hands around the mans body so he could run his fingers over his chest, pinching his nipples softly. Castiel gasped and moaned loudly, breaking his kiss with Dean to look over his shoulder at Sam who quickly stole another kiss before the Angel could catch his breath.

"I think he likes that Sammy, look…" Dean said as he spread Cas' legs and exposed his hard cock, licking his lips again and leaning down to take the head into his mouth. Cas whined and bucked forward, squirming to pull away but Sam held him tightly and deepened the kiss until Cas' was pliant in his hands again. Dean smirked up at the kissing pair from between Cas' legs, flicking his tongue over the tip and watching as the Angel shuddered and breath hitched. "I never thought he'd be such a needy little thing, did you?" Dean asked and Sam broke the kiss to smile down at his Brother.

"You think he's like this with everyone?" Sam suggested and they both smirked as Cas whimpered and shook his head, squirming around in the grip.

"No, no one else just you…both of you…no one else ever…" Cas whimpered and finally managed to catch Sam's lips again, kissing him like his life depended on it. He was so preoccupied with kissing Sam that he missed the smirk that crossed Dean's face.

"No one? You haven't done this before, Cas?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes went wide, pushing a whining Castiel away to stare at the panting and desperate man, who blushed a deep crimson and bit his lip before shaking his head no. The Brothers shared an excited look pounced on the Angel, rearranging him so he was on all fours between them with Sam in front of him and Dean seated behind him with a great view of his ass. The Hunter couldn't resist giving it a little smack and the Angel moaned and arched up towards Deans hand, clearly wanting another. Dean chuckled and gripped both of Cas' cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole.

"You've never had anyone touch you like that, Cas…" Sam said, placing a finger under Cas' chin and lifting the Angels head to lock eyes with him. "What about you? You ever put anything in there?" Sam asked and Dean froze, trying to hold back a victory cry when the man whimpered and nodded slightly, his blush running all down his body.

"Yes…once…" Cas whispered and the two men halted, staring him down. "I…have a toy and one night when I was in bed I…heard you both through the wall." Dean was barely breathing as he thought back on all the times he and Sam had fucked wildly with Cas in the next room, and now those memories were ten times hotter when he thought that Cas had been listening to them and touching himself at the same time.

"Tell us what you did, Angel…" Dean said as he pulled a small tube of lube from the basket beside him, knowing instinctively where Sam had hidden it. He coated his fingers as Cas continued with his story.

"I was listening and I couldn't help myself, I just wanted you both so badly…so I took the toy from my bag and I fucked myself on it thinking I was with you…" Cas finished in a rush, gasping as he felt Deans lubed up finger circling his twitching hole. "It felt so big inside me…I had to bite the pillow to stop from screaming your names…" Dean plunged forward and buried his finger up to the knuckled, making Cas squeal and push back on the digit, trying to fuck himself on it. "Oh Dean…Its not enough, I want more please…" Cas moaned and Dean smirked, nodding to Sammy as he added another finger and fucked the Angels ass with them, scissoring him open.

"You gonna be a good boy and take us both, Cas? Let Dean take your tight ass while I fuck your pretty face?" Sam asked as he leant down and nipped at the Angels lips, making him whimper again.

"Yes…but I don't want you to come in my mouth this time…" Cas said, moaning louder and pushing back against Deans hand as the Hunter added a third finger to his well stretched hole. "When Dean's done with me…I want you to fill me up. I want both of you to fuck me and cum in my ass…will you do that Sam? Dean?" The Angel looked over his shoulder at the Hunter who was now stroking his cock to coat it in lube and panting as he listened to the Angels filthy mouth. "I need you both inside me…"

Dean growled loudly as he nodded to Sam, gripping the Angels hips and lining up before snapping his hips forward to drive his cock deep inside the panting man just as Sam pressed the head of his cock against Cas' lips and thrust forward into his hot wet mouth, buried deep into his throat and moaning as the Angel screamed around him. Cas squirmed and writhed between the two men as the pulled and pushed at him, Deans hand on his hips and Sam's around his throat. He had never felt more used and more aroused in his life, and his hardened leaking cock bounced under him with the force of their thrusts. Cas couldn't concentrate on Sam's cock with Dean splitting him open but Sam didn't seem to care as he fucked the Angels mouth as roughly as Dean was taking his ass. Dean pulled back till only the head of his cock remained inside and Cas became frantic, trying to push back and be filled again but Dean held him still. He shifted his hips slightly before plunging forward again and Cas screamed around Sam's cock as Dean nailed his prostrate straight on making his own cock jerk and spurt all over the ground beneath him. The force of Cas' orgasm ripped through him and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from screaming himself as the Angel clamped down around him and milked his orgasm from him. Dean held on as Cas squeezed every last drop of cum right out of him before pulling out and leaving the Angels hole twitching around nothing. The elder Hunter reached around and held Cas up as Sam pulled out of his throat and crawled around to his ass, mounting him and filling him up again in an instant. The Angel cried out and clawed at the ground as the young man forced himself deeper than even Dean had gone, stretching him out wide around his huge cock and setting up a punishing rhythm that had Cas struggling to catch his breath. Dean ducked his head under Cas' belly and began lapping at the head of his cock, cleaning off every drop of spend and giggling when the flesh twitched, trying to get hard again. The elder hunter licked down to Cas' balls and then under them to where his Brother was joined to the Angel, flicking his tongue out to catch the few drops of his own cum that were being forced from Cas' ass with every thrust from Sam. The feeling of his big Brothers tongue catching his cock and balls as he pounded the Angels tight ass was enough to set him off, grunting as he buried himself balls deep and pumped Cas full of his cum, collapsing over his back and panting on the come down.

When they could move again Sam pulled out of the Angels well fucked hole and helped Dean lay the poor man on his back, taking turns with his Brother kissing Cas and whispering praise to him.

"That was amazing, baby…"

"You are so good for us, Cas. The best…"

"Gonna keep you happy, Angel, never wanna lose you…"

Castiel sighed happily as he felt himself drifting off to sleep in the arms of the only two men in the world that he could ever love. Sam and Dean smiled as the Angel mumbled to himself in his half sleep and they leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"We love you to, Cas…"


End file.
